The Bet
by eileithyiakudo
Summary: Five seiyuus make a bet, and Kamiya Hiroshi is the victim. Ono Daisuke/Kamiya Hiroshi. BL.


**A/N** : This is my very first fiction in English. Thanks to kyokosato-san for betaing this. English is not my mother language so if you have any corrections on my grammar, feel free to write it on review :)

I'm not that familiar with seiyuus, so I used Kuroko no Basuke's seiyuu as characters. Sorry if I make them OOC. Oh, and there are some OCs too.

To kyokosato-san : akhirnya cuma kupotong satu line, so sorry *bow* waktu kuliat lagi sayang kalo dibuang soalnya, hehe... thanks again ^^

* * *

 **IMPORTANT NOTE : THIS STORY IS PURE FICTION (unfortunately), it doesn't relate with any events in the real life. It's just a part of my imaginations :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"THE BET"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It all began from a normal conversation between five _seiyuus_ , one night after they finished their recording.

"I don't believe such a thing like pick-up lines will work." Ono Yuuki started the conversation.

"It IS working. I used pick-up lines before for my ex-girlfriend, and you know what, she was crazy about me." Suwabe Junichi said.

"Well, maybe it depend the one you talked to." Ono Kensho slurped his ramen.

"I agree. It will work in someone that easy enough to get picked over a pick-up line, but sometimes there are people who don't fall for something like that." Kimura Ryouhei said.

"Like who, you think?" Kensho asked.

"I think it will work to Mizushima-san. She's the shy type, so I don't think she will reject you." Suwabe said, after ordered some more beer.

"That's right. She's always reminds me to Naruto's Hinata. She will think that all the lines you throw her as a serious matter." They laughed.

"It won't work in Kamiya though." Yuuki said.

"Kamiya? As in Kamiya Hiroshi?" Kensho looked up from his ramen bowl.

"Yeah. I think he will reject you immediately." Yuuki grinned.

"Ha ha. True." Suwabe drank his beer.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe he will just tease you back. He's teasing Ono a lot." Kensho said.

"Ha ha that's right. But somehow I have this impression that he'll reject Ono just for teasing him, while actually he likes it. He's a tsundere type after all." Kimura grinned.

"Haha! Tsundere and sadist!" Tatsuhisa laughed.

"His expression would be marvelous if Tatsuhisa, for example, giving him pick-up lines out of the blue." They laughed. But a minute after, they are in total silence. They looked at each other for a moment.

"I know this is sound weird, but suddenly I really want to see his reaction." Tatsuhisa Suzuki said.

"Yeah. Me too." Kimura said, and the others are mumbled their agreement.

"How about this. We will take turns to give him pick-up lines, and whoever he gives a good response to will win and we will treat him as a King for a day." Kimura offered a suggestion.

"You mean the others will become servant for the winner for a day?" Suwabe lifted his eyebrows.

"Yep." Kimura grinned.

"Ok. I'm in." Tatsuhisa responds immediately.

"Me too." Kensho lifted his hand, grinned.

"Ok, me too." Suwabe said. "It would be really interesting."

"I'm in too." This time Yuuki said.

And that way, suddenly a mission for the week has been created.

.

.

.

It was 8 a.m. when Tatsuhisa met Suwabe and Kensho the next day. They don't look so good, considering they drank too much the night before. Suwabe closed his mouth with his hand when he's yawning.

"My head hurts." Kensho complained to no one.

"No wonder. You drank like crazy last night." Just after Tatsuhisa said that, the object of their bet walked in the building.

"Good morning." Kamiya said with a bright smile to them.

"Is that the sun coming up, or is that just you lighting up my world?" Suwabe suddenly blurted out. Kamiya blinked.

"Excuse-me?"

"I said, is that the sun coming up, or is that just you lighting up my world? Because your smile is as radiant as sun." Kamiya looking at him, speechless.

"I—that—did you just trying to pick me up?"

"Yeah. If you say so." Suwabe said, smiling. Kamiya ran his eyes to two other men, who trying hard to muffle their laugh.

"Well, then I'm afraid I would said no. See you at the recording studio." Kamiya said flatly and left.

Kensho and Tatsuhisa laughed so hard after Kamiya's gone from their sight.

"Oh God did you saw his expression?" Tatsuhisa tried to say while laughing.

"This is so fun." Kensho added. They laughed some more after.

.

.

.

Kamiya sat in studio's cafeteria, reading his script. Nakamura Yuuichi sat next to him, also reading his own script. Out of the blue, Yuuki is coming, smiling brightly. The man sat next to Kamiya, doesn't even look at Nakamura.

"Hi. I thought you have a radio program to attend after this." Nakamura said, looking at Yuuki, who's ignoring him.

"Ooooiii…" Nakamura waved his hand in front of Yuuki's face. Still no response from Yuuki. Nakamura lifted his eyebrows and Kamiya gaze up from his script. When Kamiya looked at him, Yuuki sighed while looking at Kamiya dreamily.

"Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you everyone else disappears." Yuuki said. Nakamura gaped. What did he just said?

Kamiya raised an eyebrow. From the corner of his eye he can see Kensho, Suwabe, Kimura and Tatsuhisa sat two tables from them, looking at him with great interest. Suddenly a realization struck him. They must be having a bet. Probably about who will succeed to pick him up. Well, he won't make this easy.

"No I'm not. Have you checked your eyes on a doctor? Maybe it's cataract." Kamiya said flatly, then coming back to his script. Nakamura laughed. Yuuki snorted and walked away.

"Hey, tie your shoes!" Kamiya raised his head, looking at Suwabe whom standing beside him. _When did he come?_ While asking to himself, Kamiya lifted an eyebrow and asked,

"Excuse me?"

"I said, tie your shoes. I don't want you falling for anyone else." Suwabe said, grinned. _So they want to take turn to pick me up_ , Kamiya thought while looking at the others who now giggling between themselves.

"Well, why don't you tie that mouth of yours, because I can't guarantee my content of stomach won't fall at your face if you utter another words." Nakamura laughed heartily while clapping his hands.

"Oh God that was hilarious!"

Suwabe looked disappointed and come back to his group. Now Kensho stand up and approach Kamiya and Nakamura. When he is already next to Kamiya, he took out his phone and took the man's photo.

"I want to show my mom what my next lover looks like." Kensho said. Kamiya take out his phone, and then take photo of Kensho as well.

"I want to show my pet his doppelganger." He said calmly.

"You indeed looked a bit like a cat." Nakamura scrutinize Kensho seriously. The man doesn't look like he appreciated it, so he stomp and left. Kamiya smirked, leaned back against his seat and waiting the next contestant.

Kimura approached him.

"What time do you have to be back in heaven?"

Kamiya look at his watch, pretend to think.

"Uhh… Maybe fifteen minutes after this. What, you need a ride to hell?"

Nakamura laughed again. Kimura turned his back and going back to his party. While he and the others whispered among them, Tatsuhisa walk towards Kamiya.

"You are so fine, I wish I could plant you and grow a whole field of you!" Tatsuhisa said, smiling.

"Good. Now I can build a kingdom of me and take over the world. And of course, you're in the first list of person I want to make disappear." Kamiya said calmly. This time Tatsuhisa doesn't even a step away when Yuuki coming back.

"Ouch! My tooth hurts!" Yuuki suddenly pressed his cheek with his hand. Everyone looked at him.

"Why?" Kamiya asked, amused.

"Because you are soooo sweet!" Yuuki smiled brightly. Tatsuhisa snorted.

"Ouch! My eyes hurt!" Kamiya suddenly shut his eyes and cries, bent over his stomach.

"Hey? Are you okay?" Nakamura looked a bit panicked with the sudden change, while Yuuki and Tatsuhisa looked concerned.

"Huff." Kamiya drew himself up, sighing. "Yeah. Sorry. It's just because you're so ugly you hurting my eyes." He said to Yuuki, who huffed and walk away. Nakamura laughed hard and Tatsuhisa smirked.

"If I were a transplant surgeon, I'd give you my heart." Kamiya rolled his eyes when Tatsuhisa throws him another pick-up lines.

"If I were a transplant surgeon, I'd harvest your internal organ and sell it to the black market."

"That's just cruel, Kamiya-san!" Tatsuhisa complained.

"Shut up. You're the one who starting it." Kamiya glared at Tatsuhisa.

"I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away!" Suwabe suddenly appeared in front of them, smiling brightly. Nakamura laughed.

"I hope you have a spade." Kamiya said.

"Spade?" The three of them looking at him, confused.

"Yeah. So that I can dig a hole to bury all of you. That way I don't have to listen all this crap. Now, I have a recording to attend, so goodbye. Come on, Nakamura." Kamiya stand up and snatch his bag, Nakamura follow him.

"Good luck next time." Nakamura whispered at Suwabe and Tatsuhisa, before running to catch up with Kamiya.

.

.

.

After the incident in cafeteria, it looks like everyone trying to pick Kamiya up. It turns out that Nakamura spreading the cafeteria incident and more people come in the bet. The way Kamiya answering people who try to pick him up are amusing and it makes people even more enthusiastic about the game, which is got in Kamiya's nerves. Now a day of work will resembles a battlefield for Kamiya, since almost everyone he met trying to pick him up.

"So there you are! I've been looking all over for YOU, the man of my dreams!" Moriyama, his fellow _seiyuu_ from the same agency, suddenly cried excitedly one morning when Kamiya come to his agency to get his scripts. They are in the lobby and there are many juniors looking at them, making Kamiya a bit embarrassed.

He wants to go away as quickly as possible, so he snatches his script from the receptionist and cried with anxious tone, "Oh shit, you're here already?! My NIGHTMARE!" And with that the man ran out of the building. He can hear people laughed behind him.

He's really getting tired of this. It's interesting at first, but then it become annoying. Not to say they're doing it in front of people, it's embarrassing as hell. Kamiya stopped a taxi to go to radio station. The thought that he needs to do broadcasting by himself since Ono is still out of the town because of work makes him even more annoyed. Kamiya gets into the taxi while thinking the good way to stop people pick him up.

.

.

.

The guest for DGS today is Sugita Tomokazu, and Kamiya can't avoid the talk about pick-up lines people throw at him so often recently. It can't help since Kamiya knows that the rumor is already spread around his lines of work. Which means almost every _seiyuu_ know about this. The recording ended with Kamiya's mood even darker. It's not good since he still has a recording after this. It looks like Sugita notice Kamiya's dark mood; because he gives Kamiya some encourage words. Kamiya just smiled lightly and said thank you, before packing his things and left. He want to finish his work and go home quickly, and hoping that he won't met any living things who want to pick him up, even if it's impossible since recording means a lot of seiyuus will together in one room. It is so unfortunate to him that he met Yuuki just in front of the radio station.

"I think I can die happy now, cause I've just seen a piece of heaven." Yuuki blurted out as soon as Kamiya closer to him.

"Then just go and die." Kamiya said bluntly, without even looking at Yuuki.

"Kamiya-san—"

"What?!" Kamiya raised his voice. When he turned his head, he found Ono standing in front of him, shocked.

"Oh." Kamiya looked guilty immediately; he thought it's just another fellow seiyuu trying to pick him up. "I thought you won't come back until next week."

"Err… Yeah, it finished faster than we thought, I just got back… By the way, I'm picking you up." Ono raised his hand and show a ring of key. The guilty expression washed up and now Kamiya looked at Ono with annoyed expression.

"You too? And don't say it's about 'the key of your heart'." Kamiya fold his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. Ono looked at him confusedly. The man raised his eyebrows.

"Actually, it's your car's key. I borrowed it since you said you won't use it for a while, remember? And since you said you come to work by train today then I think maybe I will pick you up."

"Oh." Kamiya's expression is between shocked and dazed.

"But of course, if you don't want me to driving you—"

"I want it." Kamiya said without thinking, and got embarrassed all of sudden. "I mean, yes—well, just—come on." It seemed like Kamiya can't think anymore, so he grab Ono's arm and going to his car.

.

.

.

They don't talk at all until they reach the studio. Kamiya drowned in his own thought that he doesn't notice why Ono knows his destination without Kamiya tells him.

"We're here, Kamiya-san." Ono said. Kamiya opened his seatbelt. "You want to bring the car?"

Kamiya thinking for a moment.

"If you don't want to drive I can pick you up when you finish the recording. Just text me. I will be in the neighborhood, after all." Ono said quickly.

"Fine. I'll text you later." Kamiya decided. He get out of the car, but his face fell when he saw Suwabe approach him. _Shit_ , he thought.

"Well, then, I'm leaving."

"Huh? Yeah." Kamiya said unconsciously. Suwabe come nearer and he needs to think something to chase him away, fast.

"By the way, Kamiya-san." Ono called his senpai loudly.

"What?" Kamiya turned his head to Ono.

"If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber." Ono said with his deep, sexy voice with a teasing grin.

Kamiya blushed really hard.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake.**

"It's so hot, isn't it? I think I will grab something to drink…" Ono stand up and intend to go to vending machine near the studio, but Yuuki immediately gives him a drink.

"Here!"

"Err… I can buy for myself…"

"I will buy it for you, then. What do you want? Tea? Juice?" Suwabe immediately standing beside him.

"Well…. Oolong tea is fine…." Ono looked at his co-workers confusedly.

"Roger." With that Suwabe disappeared.

"Eh? But the money…" Ono intend to stand but Yuuki is pressing his shoulder.

"It's fine. You deserve it, after all."

"Deserve what? I do nothing!" Ono narrowed his eyebrows.

"There, there, Ono-san. Just relax for this day, since you are the winner."

"The winner of what?" But Yuuki is stand quickly when he spotted Kamiya walking towards them.

"I have to go. Bye." And he disappeared. Ono looked at him confusedly.

"I don't know what happened, but people seemed treating me very nice today." Ono said to Kamiya. The man just raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe because you just got back?"

"No—I don't think so. They said because I'm the winner. Do you know what does that mean?" Kamiya stared at him blankly for a second, before walking past him and said in strange tone,

"We need to go in now."

Ono swear he saw light blush on Kamiya's cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N** : This fiction also posted in ao3. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think :)


End file.
